Tialo
Tialo, a character from the ''Nightbound'' book, is the son of Lord Elric and Lady Thalissa, and Your Character's half-brother. He is first seen in Chapter 11. Appearance Tialo has green eyes, short red hair, and fair skin. He wears a black tunic with gold trim over a gray shirt with Mandarin collar. Personality Tialo is young and arrogant. He enjoys the Fae life, the revelry and the balls, and looks down upon mortals. He sees only the beauty of the Fae Realm but none of its flaws. Lord Elric says Tialo is clever, intuitive and sweet, but is deeply bitter and resentful at the life they chose for him. He is stubborn and selfish and never learns. Background When Lord Elric and Lady Thalissa gave Lamrian their patronage and turned it into a formal colony, they relinquished their holdings in the Fae Realm. As such, even though Tialo wishes to only live in the Fae Realm, he would be a pauper there and not have the life he desires. Lamrian and the hopes of ruling it someday are all he has. Chapters Series/'Book': Nightbound * Chapter 3: A Den of Wolves (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 11: Inside the Spires * Chapter 12: Family Affairs * Chapter 13: The Jealous Boy * Chapter 16: What Comes After (Determinant) Relationships Lord Elric Lord Elric is his father. Even though Lord Elric knows his son is weak and venal, he tries to believe that he will come around. In Chapter 13, after Tialo unsuccessfully attacks you, Lord Elric abjures him and disavows him as his son and heir. Lord Elric tells him that he is not only unfit for rule but unfit to live among them. It breaks his heart to banish Tialo from Lamrian. He is unable to return as he will be killed if he does. Because Tialo is banished, he is dragged out of the ballroom when the bloodwraith appears and kills Lord Elric. Lady Thalissa Lady Thalissa is his mother. Like his father, she tries to believe the best in him, saying he means well even though he is prickly, and hopes that he will warm up to the thought of having a sibling. In Chapter 13 though, she is grief-stricken and disappointed in his actions towards you, that he put his own petty grievances above the safety of their people. She does not object to her husband's decision to cast him out. She tells him that he made his bed and now he has to lie in it. Your Character In Chapter 11, when Nik introduces you as the child of Lord Elric, he believes it instantly and introduces you to his son, Tialo, and his wife, Lady Thalissa. While the older Fae warm to you immediately, he does not. In Chapter 12, you see him in the marketplace with Katherine where he warns you to leave or else everything that happens next will be your fault. If you try to talk to him, he tells you that you two will always be on the opposite sides of a chessboard. He doesn't want to be your friend and he doesn't think he has anything in common with you and your mortal friends. During the ball, when the lights go out and someone exclaims that the wards are down, he attacks you. In Chapter 13, he tries to stab you while his henchmen attack your friends. If you own the Perrikin, she pounces on him, hitting him square in the face, latching on with her tiny teeth and all four sets of claws. When the lights return, he claims innocence and says that you are the one who tried to attack him. Unfortunately for him, no one believes him. Trivia * His character model resembles Beau Han from The Junior, Book 1. * His crimes include conspiracy and attempted murder. * If you collect all seven monster tears, you see what became of him. After his exile, he is shown wandering through the forest and plotting his revenge on you. As he brainstorms ways to physically and emotionally torture you, he encounters either the giant alligator, which promptly eats him, or a shadow monster which kills him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Faes Category:Nobility Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Deceased